Wishness
by mitchan
Summary: Mitsui makes a wish. What if it comes true? ^_^ Oh, first of all. What wish did he make? *chuckles evilly* [MitKo/KoMit]


****

Title: Wishness

****

Warning(s): Shonen-ai Mitko/KoMit, silly typos XD

****

Disclaimer: SD belongs to Dr.T. 

****

A/n: Wai! Another fic of mine! XD! 

****

Chapter I

* * *

My heart pulsated crazily as I took another glance at my wrist watch. 

__

5 minutes to go. I heaved a long, deep nervous sigh. 

After re-collecting my calmness, I leaned my body against the creaky gate again, watching a group of merry kids crowded a handful of hydrogenated balloons clown. 

I moved my gaze to the Circus Fair tickets in my palm. They are half- crumpled now, probably because I was squeezing and twisting them while waiting for his arrival. 

A sudden thought jolted me. _W-What if he's not coming? _

I fwapped myself and shook my head, slightly smiling. _He'll come, I know he will…_ I assured.

My thoughts snapped when a little girl bumped into my legs, releasing a green- coloured hydrogenated balloon accidentally. She watched her balloon flew up horrifyingly before letting a squeal. 

Being tall, I caught the balloon's tail in time, grasping it tight in my palm. 

"I believe this is yours, chibi-chan," I said, handing the balloon back at her as I squatted down, smiling. She beamed and took the balloon into her arms. 

With a small peck on my cheek, she left, giggling. "Arigatou ne, niichan!" 

I blinked, flushing a little. 

"That was a very quick response, Mitsui-san. If I knew you had a little girlfriend, I wouldn't come and interrupt your date," A cheeky comment was heard clearly among the chaos. 

My heart started to beat again. I looked up, and came across with a warm, hearty smile of Kogure Kiminobu. He too, was squatting down and _tête-á-tête_-ing with me

"A-A-A iie iie! She i-isn't my anything! I don't even known that little girl—I was just—!" I fumbled with my own words, waving and gesturing my fingers everywhere. 

The megane- boy laughed, and I noticed his eyes were gleaming and glittering. 

"Baka da! I was just joking!" He chuckled again.

"Saa, get up," He said, offering his hand as he smiled.

The scene was just like any other anime- style, where a person offered his hand with his eyes shining gorgeously, with a special pink/ blue/ purple flowerish background effect that also sparkles beautifully…

I accepted his hand delightedly, and I felt a tingle of anticipation as I touched his skin. 

"Na, Kogure…"

I uttered, looking at him. 

"Hai, Mitsui-san?" 

"Thanks for accepting the invitation to hang around with me this evening," I murmured the last words and ran my fingers through my hair to hide my naturally blushed cheeks. 

Kogure chuckled, and a warm smile tagged along. "I'm happy to hang with you Mitsui-san, and I have no important plans tonight anyway," He continued, "And the Circus Fair sounds exciting!" 

I grinned, nodding in agreement. 

My cheeks flushed again as I gazed at his features. 

__

I've always liked Kogure. Ah, Kogure, Kogure, Kogure. Even his name makes my stomach flutter. Being with him makes me feel… kinda special. He's always there for there, whether I'm feeling hyped or moody. I have no idea since when this peculiar feeling bloomed, but what the heck, I am enjoying every second of it.

I continued beholding him until he waved his hand in front of my face. 

"Moshi moshi, are you still there Mitsui-san?" He said, now touching my cheek. My temperature raised.

"A-ahai! Wari, I was drifted away…" 

"I noticed that," He said with a smile. A loud shriek coming from the ride users snapped us. The megane-boy beamed.

"Come on, let's get inside! I can't wait to challenge the rides!" He claimed, wrapping his arm around mine and dragged me to the entrance. 

"Yoush! I'm with you Ko!"

"Mitsui-san! I thought you dislike rollercoasters…"

"I-I-I'll manage…"

"You can hold me if you're afraid then," 

I replied with a grin.

**

***

**

"More juice, Ko?" I asked the smaller boy, who's walking next to my side. 

He nodded and held my arm as he slurped on _my_ drink. 

"You know, I think we've rode every rides in this fair tonight," He said, smiling rather proudly.

My face fell as the memory of riding the rollercoaster and entering the House of Terror came gliding into my mind. 

"Do you think we should go home now?" He asked after glancing at his watch. "After all, we do have school tomorrow," 

I hesitated to answer, but I nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

We walked a little further, passing the chaos side of the fair to make a round to the entrance. 

I felt kinda awkward to witness loads of… heterosexual couples dating everywhere. I squirmed.

"Hey Ko…" I began, trying to break the odd atmosphere. 

Kogure, who has been eyeing a lovely couple huggling each other, looked at me. "Yes?"

I paused and hesitated to question him. But after an inhale, I spoke. 

"I know this sounds funny and all, but do you… do you believe in love-like?"

Kogure's brown eyes blinked repeatedly. Then he smiled, nodding slowly. 

"Hai, I do think I believe in love-like," He barely murmured. 

"It's nice to have someone to appreciate you and love you," He said, glancing at another couple again, smiling at them.

__

I would appreciate you, Ko. I thought and sighed. _Why is it had to be this hard? Why… Why can't we be like anybody else? If only I was a… ach, damn fate. _

"Hey look over there," Kogure snapped my thoughts. 

I arched my eyebrows at him. "Nani?" I said, glancing around the fair to check anything odd. My eyes fell on the same thing Kogure was looking at. 

"Purikura!" Kogure exclaimed, beaming at it. I continued arching my eyebrows. There, right behind a trailer, stood a game- machine- like. 

"Purikura…? Ko, purikuras are for girls," I said, eyeing the machine. "And it looks inactivate to me,"

Kogure laughed. "Wrong, purikuras are personalised stickers for every sex," He then held my arms and pulled me towards the machine. "Come on! Let's snap some Mit & Ko stickers," 

__

[mitchan: Mit & Ko! XD!! Nyahahahaha!]

Half of me was feeling happy because Kogure once again pulled my hand, but the other half wasn't that keen on that machine. 

"Really Ko, why would the fair management place a purikura machine hidden right in the back of the fair?"

"… because I think this is not a purikura machine…" Kogure trailed off as we arrived in front of the machine. 

I blinked. "Not?"

"And I think you're right, it looks inactivate,"

Just then, the machine's lights went on. We looked at each other, blinking. 

"It certainly looks activate to me now," I said, squirming. 

"'Wishing Machine'," Kogure read the blinking neon sign. He read a small note beneath the sign. "_'Your wish will be fulfilled within a day; thou will never dismay'_. Hmm…" 

I looked at the sign and grinned. "Well, why don't we try?" I suggested. 

He looked back at me. "Mitsui-san, don't tell me _that_ convinced you," 

"Nu uh, absolutely not," I chuckled, taking out a 100 yen coin and inserted into the slot according to the instruction.

The machine beamed with its red light again, and blinked. An average Bloodshed stone slid out in a glass box. It glowed. 

"Come on Ko, you go ahead first," I said, gesturing at the waiting machine. Kogure hesitated for a moment, but then he approached the machine and placed his hand on the glass. 

I noticed the bloodshed stone glowed again.

"It says there you have to say your name out loud but silently wish inside," I instructed him. 

Kogure heaved a deep sigh before giving me a smile. 

"I, Kogure Kiminobu…" 

I remained hushed as Kogure continued. 

"… wish that…" 

I looked at his face expressions. I felt my heart was beating fast again as I wondered what he's wishing for. 

The bloodshed stone stopped glowing. Right after Kogure pulled his hand out, a piece of white- coloured paper slid out from a slot and the stone went back into its 'hiding' place. 

The megane-boy pulled the paper out and read it out loud, "_'Your wish is my command'_," 

He looked up at me, slightly grinning. 

"Well, don't you want to ask what did I wish for?" 

My heart skipped a beat. "Hn, what did you wish for?" 

"Hi.Mi.Tsu." He chuckled cheekily, causing me to ruffled his brown hair. 

"Maa maa Mitsui-san! Saa, it's your turn," He said, smiling as he straightens his hair. 

With a tongue out, I inserted another 100 yen and the process repeated. 

I held my hand out and placed my hands on the glass. The bloodshed stone glowed.

"Careful what you wish for Mitsui-san," Kogure whispered, and I replied with a nod. 

"I, Mitsui Hisashi…" I began, inhaling. "… wish…"

__

What should I wish for? Well of course, obviously it has to do something with Kogure… but what? Maybe I should wish that I could be with him, to be with him. Nah, that sounds pretty selfish… 

The image of the couples we saw back then came into my mind. The way Kogure had looked at them… I huffed. 

Did I damn the fate? God, if only I was somebody else or something. A female. I mean, from the look of Kogure's face, he's not that kind of person that would accept a guy to be his mate. Gah! Shit, if only I was a girl… then… then it wouldn't be a problem to be with him… I mean, I'm a bloody-good guy. And he's a guy too. Both of us have dic—HEY! That's not what I meant! I mean… I mean… If only…

"Your wish is my command,"

"Wha-?" I snapped by the voice. I looked at Kogure, who's blinking. 

"Wha—What did you say Ko?"

"Nan da?" He asked.

Then, I noticed the bloodshed stone stopped glowing. And a piece of paper slid out from the same slot.

"Hey!! I haven't wished yet!" I bellowed as the glass box 'hid' inside its space. 

"You haven't?" Kogure asked, taking the paper and thrust it into my chest. "But you took quiet a long time," 

"I didn't know it has a timer,"

"Well, you could make a wish again," He said, taking a 100 yen coin out from his pocket. 

I shrugged and shook my head. "Nah, I don't think so," 

I approached him and wrapped an arm around him. 

"Thanks tho," 

Kogure looked up at me. And by the time I realised it, his face was very close to mine. 

He smiled and pinched my nose. "Anytime, Mitsui-san,"

I grinned at him after wrinkling my nose. 

"Come on, I'll walk you home. And because you accompanied me today, I'll get you another cotton candy for free," 

Kogure chuckled. 

We ended our fair night there, leaving the Wishing Machine alone in the dark.

The machine's lights went off and little did they know, the bloodshed stone glowed again by itself…

__

"It's a pleasure to fulfil your **wish**…"

***

***

***

The alarm clock rang loudly, making awful clang noises. 

My arm rose and whacked on the buzzer hard. It instantly stopped ringing. 

I rolled under the blanket and pulled it close to me. _Was it really that cold yesterday? Odd._

Ach, and today is a school day. Geh, who cares. I grunted and cuddled closer, ready to shut my eyelids again.

"Hisashi! Hisashi-chan! Are you awake? You've got to go to school today!"

Mum's voice bellowed, knocking my door. 

Unwillingly, I sat up, still grunting. "Yes mum, I'm getting ready now," 

"You'd better hurry dear!" She said and her footsteps trailed off downstairs. 

I blinked lazily and yawned. Grabbing my blue towel nearby, I headed towards the bathroom, swaying side by side.

After collecting my toothbrush, I slothfully applied Colgate and started brushing my teeth as I stared blankly into the mirror.

__

Oh, nice long hair you've got there, Hisashi. And man, you've lost weight! I thought and pinched my right cheek, leaving the toothbrush hanging in my mouth. 

__

Hm, should I shampoo my hair then? Let's see… the Green Tea Shampoo will make my beautiful hair smoother… I thought again as I flicked various bottles on the shelf. 

After brushing some more, I finally spat it out and washed my face. I stared into the mirror again, examining my long, silky-like hair. 

"Heheh, you look hot, ya sexy _girl_," I smirked, now combing my hair.

Then something horrendous struck me. Hard.

The comb in my grip fell down with a thud. 

"WHAT THE??!" I hollered, pulling the mirror close to my face.

I pressed my palms against my face hard. The face is skinnier—it's more firm and the muscles are rather tight and the eyes are still blue—but it's more slanted now. 

And the hair is long and it reaches the back.

I stepped back from the mirror and clutched my chest. 

Chest?

With a gulp, I glanced down at my body and witnessed stuff I shouldn't have. I ran my hand down and—

Wha—? Where is my—?

For the first time, I've felt my blood drained out from my body.

My FEMALE body.

I shrieked. 

****

--TBC

* * *

mitchan: Heh heh! Imagine our dear Mitchy as a girl… XD! Anyway, I do hope you will continue reading this story, because this fic is all about Mitsui x Kogure ^___^. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you ^_^ 


End file.
